MoNsTeR&PeRfEcTioN
by Schizophrenic.Psycho
Summary: They call me a monster and I supose I am. Falling in love with a man in a village where its despised.


Crystal Blue Met Never Ending Black

_We enjoy warmth because we have been cold. We appreciate light because we have been in darkness. By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness._

_The walls we build around us to keep out the sadness also keep out the joy_

_tear after tear i wipe away the pain…..  
cut after cut i wipe away the blood_

_Sometimes we have to die to ourselves in order to live for someone else._

_This is the real world and things are gonna fall apart.  
But not every thing is wroth crying for  
Not every thing is wroth fighting for  
And some things are just NOT wroth mending_

_Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes…just be an illusion_

_If you judge people, you have no time to love them_

_Love doesn't make the world go 'round; love is what makes the ride worthwhile_

_*Sasunaru*_

Naruto's Pov

Love is exposed to be Beatiful make you whole well not for me. Mines an infection killing me from the inside out. He ripped a hole in my chest with his perfectly pale hand letting my insides spill out before him to do with as he pleases. They call me a monster and I supose I am. Falling in love with a man in a village where its despised.

Nobody knows of these sick feelings, dreams, and illusions. If anyone ever found out about these feeling then I would be burned alive or worse......

I dodged a punch going straight for myhead ducking just in time, but unfortently falling on my ass. They ganged up around me sick amusment in their eyes as they kicked the living fuck out of me. I only managed to kock a couple out, but with every new oppent defeated another would take his place. A copper taste filled my mouth crowds gathering to watch as the monster got his ass kicked.

I was use to the PaIn.

The HuMiLUaTiOn.

The word stop echoed along the halls and bounced around in my head causing an almost sonic boom im my body.

Blue met kind Brown.

A teacher with brown spiky hair rushed over to the injured blonde. I could see feet shuffle away from me now and a new pair of feet enter the circle.

Iruka.

He tried to help me up, but I shrugged off his hands and staggered to my knees huffing and pffing from all the agonizing pain then slowly staggered to my feet making sure my bangs covered my eye's the basterds don't get the joy of seeing the tears and pain in my eyes.

_'Fuck those Basterds'_

I grit my teeth and clenched my fists making my way through the crowd. They did this every morning every fucking morning. There screams of monster pierced my flesh, but eventually just made me Numb. I fight everyday and will eventually break away from the heavy chains of this village. The Pain decied he needed more attention by sinking his fangs and claws into my brusied ribs.

I let out a hiss and closed my eyes tightly feeling some blood escape from my lips. I wiped it away with the sleeve of my school uniform.

"Damn it" I mumbled

Continuing on my trek to class and hopefully it wasn't over yet. I staggered my way into the classroom the teacher ignoring my presence used to the same thing happening every day. The students wore grins and knowing smirks and I wished so bad to flip them off at this moment, But I resisted the urge and took my seat. Sitting carefully to keep the moster from sinking his fangs into m y side. To be honest I don't even know why I come to this school except for a decent education.

I glanced out the window next to me to see my reason leaning aganist an old oak tree. He had his eyes closed in relaxation his pale skin being an illumanted by the sun an almost fallen angel look.

Coal black eyes met My crystal Blues eyes and I felt my heart come to an almost stuttering stop. Blood rushed to my tan cheeks and I quickly broke our staring contest by burying my face in my math book.

I took a shy glance back to see that he had dissappeared. I sighed I let my emotions take over me.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The one I LoVe.

BiGgEsT MiStAkE Of My LiFe.

MoNsTeR&_Perfection....._

__________________________________________________________

Disclamier:I don't own Naruto

AN: Sorry for any spelling or grammer errors and for Naruto being a little occ anyways please review and tell me what you think Don't Fucking Flame Me I will take Constuctive Cristism Only!! oh and by the way rating may go up because of all the cussing O.o

Review Pretty Please! (would you do it for a cookie?)


End file.
